This invention relates to a split-flow nozzle for an energy beam system of the type generally disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,015 issued Mar. 7, 1972, which is a system for generating a narrow radio frequency electronic beam outwardly from a nozzle with the abilitity to utilize such a beam for various purposes including for welding and for spraying a powder or aggregate as a coating upon a target.
The energy beam system itself includes, as set forth in my prior patent, a radio frequency generator having, as its output, a tank coil comprising a coiled metal tube which is actually a tube within a tube. A mechanical input in the form of a fluid is supplied to a high current low voltage point of the coil and the output from the tank coil is taken at a low current high voltage point and is coupled to a nozzle which has an electrode mounted therein.
When the radio frequency generator is actuated, and with a fluid or gas flowing through the coil and into the nozzle, a beam of energy emanates from the electrode and is conducted by the fluid to a target. A powder or aggregate, introduced through the nozzle, may be coated or deposited onto the target.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,209, issued July 8, 1975, I disclose an improved nozzle for an energy beam system which provides for laminar flow of fluid in two columns, one outside the electrode to sheath and surround the energy beam and the other flowing through the hollow electrode to conduct the energy beam to the target.
While the benefits of laminar flow of fluids or gases has been accurately described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,209, there are many instances where it is not necessary for the tank coil to include a tube within a tube. This would be true, for example, when the energy beam is being utilized for low power heating or welding or coating purposes. In such environments, it is unnecessary for the tank coil to contain a tube interiorly of a tube but it is still desirable to provide for laminar flow of the fluid or gases emanating from the nozzle.